Secrets of the Unicorn
Secrets of the Unicorn was the third source book for the Unicorn Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. It was released in October 2003. Credits * Writting: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 3) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part One: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Fuzake Sekkou approaching the outer edges of the Unicorn province. * Customs of the Unicorn Clan * History of the Unicorn Clan Description of Enginoshi Complete Unicorn Technique Feat List * New Mechanics ** Run Him Down ** Shinsei's Smile ** Shinjo's Swift Stride ** Strike from on High ** Wild Strike of the Moto * New Courtier Abilities ** When the Veils Move ** Eyes of Ide ** Ide's Blessing Chapter 1: The Moto (page 13) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part Two: with Miya Hatori and the Khan Moto Chagatai. * Highways of the Moto Provinces * Major Moto holdings ** Daikoku Seido ** Mizu Mura (Laketown) *** The Great Caravan Hut ** Shiro Moto *** The Dojo of the Center *** The Hiruma Dojo *** White Guard Barracks ** Toshi no aida ni Kawa (City between the Rivers) * Minor Moto Holdings ** Mura nisa Kawa Nemui (Village by the Sleeping River) ** Shiro Kishi Mura (White Shore Village) *** The House of Beauty and Grace ** Watchtower * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** The Dojo of the Left * Important Moto NPC's ** Moto Chagatai, Unicorn Khan ** Moto Chaozhu ** Moto Chen * Vassals of the Moto ** The Onshigawa family *** Chai Seido * Moto Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Moto Chang: Soul of Sacrifice *** Moto Minghan: Gaijin Swordman *** Moto: Soul of the Plains ** New Dojo *** Dojo of the Center *** Dojo of the Left ** The Moto Bushi school ** The Priests of Death ** The Moto Shugenja school *** Death Lord's Touch *** Death's Sight *** Steal the Spirit ** The Three Armies *** Junghar Defender *** Khol Raider Chapter 2: The Ide (page 27) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part Three: with Miya Hatori, his wife Miya Kamiko, and Ide Tadaji. * Highways of the Ide Provinces * Major Ide holdings ** Duzaki Toshi *** The Estates of Shinjo Shono *** Dojo of the Left ** Shiro Ide *** Calm Heart Dojo ** Mizu-umi Kiku Hanabira * Minor Ide Holdings ** Turo-Kojiri *** The Wave District ** Shinomen Tower *** The Walls of Iyotisha *** Shrine to Jurojin ** Plum Blossom Pass ** Kawa sano Fui no Dansei wo Sasu * Important Ide NPC's ** Akasha The Golden Pearl's Blessings ** Ide Tadaji * Vassals of the Ide ** The Suio family * Ide Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Ide Suari: Confident Oration *** Ide Gokun: Open-Handed Warrior *** Ide Dalib: Fearless Cunning ** Calm Heart Dojo *** Ide Emissary school Chapter 3: The Iuchi (page 37) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part Four: with Miya Hatori and his old friend Iuchi Kanjin, and Iuchi Yue requesting travel papers in her quest for the Wasting Disease Black Scroll. * Highways of the Iuchi Provinces * Major Iuchi holdings ** Hisatu-Kesu *** Northern Owari ** Shiro Iuchi *** Iuchi Plains *** Iuchi's Mistake ** Seikitsu Pass *** The Great Crater *** City of Night * Minor Iuchi Holdings ** Okuyaki * Important Iuchi NPC's ** Iuchi Lixue ** Iuchi Yue * Vassals of the Iuchi ** The Kenshin family *** Shiro Kenshin ** The Battue family *** The Tower of the Kelet * Iuchi Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Iuchi Tsubei: Iuchi's Technique *** Iuchi Morijiro: Warrior Priest ** New Spells *** Ashim's Rainbow Shield *** Blessing of Mizu-no-Kami *** Eyes of Nature *** Fury of the River *** Move as Water *** The Seed of Qanon ** Sorcerers in Rokugan *** Blood of the Djinn ** The Baraunghar Shugenja Chapter 4: The Utaku (page 51) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part Five: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, Shinjo Norobe, and Utaku Xieng Chi. * Highways of the Utaku Provinces * Major Utaku holdings ** Bikami ** Akami *** Utaku Steppes ** Shiro Utaku Shojo *** Utaku Fields *** Utaku Testing Grounds *** Infantry Dojo ** Otaku Seido *** Thunder Shrine * Minor Utaku Holdings ** Kibukito ** Yashigi *** Earthquake Shrine ** Kurayami-ha Mura *** Shrine of the Emerald Champion * Important Utaku NPC's ** Utaku Shiko ** Utaku Xieng Chi * Vassals of the Utaku ** The Hyuga family *** Yashiki Hyuga ** The Naoko family *** Shiro Naoko * Utaku Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Otaku Kamoko: Strength of Honor *** Otaku Kuriko: Shield of Honor ** The Utaku Infantry school Chapter Five: The Shinjo (page 63) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part Six: with Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, Shinjo Shono and Shinjo Huang. * Highways of the Shinjo Provinces * Major Shinjo holdings ** Shiro Shinjo *** The Hare Embassy *** The Shinjo Dojo ** Egami Mura *** The Red Eagle Stables ** Oshindoka Toshi ** Mizu-umi Ryo *** Water Dragon Shrine * Minor Shinjo holdings ** Exile's Road and Exile's Watchtower *** Shrine to Jotei ** Bugaisha ** Heigen Yuki *** Kuroshin's Shrine * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** The Ruins of Kalpa ** Kyuden Rojin ** Ryoko Owari Toshi *** The House of Foreign Stories * Important Shinjo NPC's ** Shinjo Shono *** Shono's Eye ** Shinjo Haruko * Vassals of the Shinjo ** The Marta family *** Nobuto Toshi * Shinjo Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Shinjo Inejiro: Lust for Life *** Shinjo Rojin: Explorer ** The Vigilant Chapter Six: The Horiuchi (page 77) * Fiction: "Outsiders", Part Seven: with Miya Hatori, Horiuchi Shem-Zhe and the Tashar. * Highways of the Horiuchi Provinces * Major Horiuchi holdings ** Shinden Horiuchi *** Kojiin Horiuchi * Important Horiuchi NPC's ** Horiuchi Shem-Zhe The Kitsu Language * Horiuchi Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Horiuchi Junichiro: To See Chapter Seven: Behind the Veil (page 87) * The Burning Sands ** The Khadi ** The Senpet Empire ** The Ashalan ** The Qolat - Houses of Dahab ** The Moto ** The Khayel and the Celestial Alliance ** The Jinn * The Lords of Death ** The Shi-Tien Yen-Wang ** Spell: Master of the Iron Book * Muchitsujo, Onisu of Chaos, Nightmare of the Unicorn Chapter Eight: Outsider Keep (page 89) * Typical inhabitants ** Outsider Keep Shinjo Bushi ** Barbarian Nomad ** Ashalan Trader ** Shinjo Khubutai * Outsider Keeper Overview Maps (page 96) Secrets of the Crab